ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Automaton
de:Automat __NOEDITSECTION__ =Overview= |} =Heads and Frames= An automaton is made up of two interchangeable parts, the head which controls the behaviour of the automaton, and the frame which determines your automaton's stats, weapon skills and damage type. Both the head and the frame contribute to the total number of elemental slots the final automaton will have; thus determining which attachments can be equipped. There are a total of four frames and six heads that can be acquired. See Puppetmaster: Upgrading Your Automaton to find out how to get them all. =Attachments= Automatons have their very own gear called Attachments. An automaton carries all of its attachments in its own inventory and can equip up to twelve different attachments. In order to use an attachment it must first be traded to Tateeya in Aht Urhgan Whitegate (I-7) where she will add it to your automaton's inventory. Once traded attachments cannot be removed from the automaton's inventory. Automatons are limited to what attachments they can equip by their elemental capacity. An automaton's elemental capacity can be seen in its equipment menu. Each dot and the # / # beside it is your Automaton's elemental capacity. The first number is the elemental capacity being used by the equiped Attachments of that element, and the second is the total capacity that can be equipped at once. Different Automaton Attachments have different charges; lower ones can be equipped in greater numbers, and those with higher charges only a few. Your Frame and Head determine not only your Automaton's HP/MP, skillcaps, and stats, but also its available elemental capacity. While most attachments are used to enhance an automaton's stats (such as Accuracy, Attack, Magic Defense etc.) others will give them job traits like Double Attack or Conserve MP and some will give them job abilities like Provoke or spell-like abilities like Stoneskin without using MP but requiring Maneuvers. Others are unique to automatons and help them perform better. See Category:Automaton Attachments for a complete list. All attachments are either enhanced or activated by the use of corresponding Maneuvers. The more maneuvers of one element active the more powerful the corresponding attachments will be. For instance with both Tension Spring and Tension Spring II equipped the automaton will receive a total of 15% attack (5% fromTension Spring and 10% from Tension Spring II) with no Fire Maneuvers active. With 3 Fire Maneuvers active the automatons attack will go up by 45%. * Unlike the Red Mage's convert, the MP is gained over a short time instead of instantly, and only 50% of the automaton's HP is converted. (It is one-way and cannot be used to gain HP like convert) † Useable only by the Valoredge frame. Unlike other automaton abilities, Shield Bash cannot be triggered by a maneuver but can be enhanced by attaching a Hammermill. The automaton will automatically use shield bash if it is ready to attempt to intterupt enemy spell casts or TP move charge-ups. | valign="top" width="50%" | Traits * The effect of appropriate Tier I and II attachments does "stack" when both are equipped. † Requires appropriate maneuver for the trait to be active. Unless noted, traits are always active with the relevant attachments equipped. The strength of traits can be enhanced by having 1-3 maneuvers of the related element active. See attachment pages for specific details. |} Elemental Capacities =Spell List= *Different head/frame combinations are able to use spells at different job levels but learn them at the same skill level. *Automatons will only be able to cast magic when using the Harlequin Frame or Stormwaker Frame. *The level needed to cast the -na line of spells when using the Soulsoother Head and Absorb-INT, Drain and Aspir when using the Spiritreaver Head are estimates only. *The Soulsoother Head will cast its healing magic on party members. *Automatons learn spells automatically, you do not have to buy scrolls. *See Automaton Magic Skill for a more detailed listing. Harlequin Head/Sharpshot Head = H, Stormwaker Head = Sw, Valoredge Head = V, Soulsoother Head = Ss, Spiritreaver Head = Sr | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | |} =Combat Skill Ratings= *When combining heads and frames the combat skill is calculated by adding the head's skill rank modifier to the frames skill rank. Each skill rank modifier point increases the skill cap to the next skill bracket i.e. an E would become a D but a B- would become a B. For instance, combining the Valoredge Head with the Sharpshot Frame would increase the frames C+ skill rank by 1 resulting in a B- melee skill. *A frame with a 0 skill level (or H skill level) when combined with a head that has a skill modifier will give the automaton a G or F skill level. Such as equipping the Soulsoother Head to the Valoredge Frame will give it a F skill in magic, but despite having the skill the automaton will still be unable to cast magic. | valign="top" width="48%" | Valoredge Automaton |} | valign="top" width="48%" | Stormwaker Automaton |} Soulsoother Head/Spiritreaver Head *The Soulsoother and Spiritreaver Head have a skill rank modifier of +2 magic skill, which when equipped with the Stormwaker Frame increases its skill cap to A+. Similarly when equipped to the Harlequin Frame the magic cap is raised from B- to B+. =Automaton Names= When you first name your Automaton, you're only given the first list of names to choose from. After you finish the quest, switch your job to Puppetmaster and speak to Abda-Lurabda in the automaton shop. For 9800 gil he will allow you to change the name and give you access to the other lists. =See Also= *Puppetmaster: Upgrading Your Automaton *Automaton Attachments *Puppetmaster: EZ Automaton Guide Category:Automatons